Dylan
Dylan is a bird kid who is first introduced to the Flock in FANG. History Early History Dylan claims to have been raised in a lab in Canada, and to be eight months old. He had been cloned from another Dylan by Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen; the other one had died in a car crash eight months prior to Dylan's introduction to the Flock. ''FANG'' Dylan seems to, in the preview of the novel, believe this to be a fact. However, after countless failures whilst trying to gain Max's attention, he tries to commit suicide at the end of the book. He survives, though, and is shown with the Flock during the wedding in the epilogue. ''ANGEL'' He keeps trying to gain Max's favor, and seems to succeed in doing so. He goes through some of his first "real battles," and it comforts Max that he's "becoming like one of them." Dylan and Fang are the only ones that hold it together during the rescue operation near the end of the book. ''Nevermore'' Dylan is told by Dr. Williams that he must kill Fang in order to save Max. The Voice tells him that he must fully win Max's heart, so he goes on a date with her; Max loses her temper and accidentally burns down the treehouse he built for them in the process. When Fang comes back for Max, Dylan is extremely jealous. Then he sees Fang and Max reconciling and goes downtown and takes his anger out on cars, mailboxes and other things. He comes to a realization that he must kill Fang to win Max's heart. He comes back and helps the Flock from another attack of another swarm of Erasers and kills yet another Ari, but then comes close to killing Fang. Max shields Fang and begs Dylan to spare him if he ever loved her; he realized he loved Max more than anything…even more than the survival of earth. Dylan then leaves, realizing he will never win Max's heart. Later, he comes to the survival community, telling people to get to the caves. He survives the apocalypse, and, along with Max, Fang, and Angel, stays above ground while the other mutants live in the caves. ''Maximum Ride Forever'' Dylan disappears during a volcanic eruption, and the Flock believes that he's dead. However, he was actually taken to Himmel by the Remedy, where he was "upgraded" into one of the Horsemen. Going by the name Horseman, he tracked down the Flock to kill them, but actually helped them to fake their deaths. Towards the end of the novel, Dylan dies of electrocution after sacrificing his life in order to bring Fang out of stasis. Personality Dylan has shown to be charismatic (to the point where Max is somewhat annoyed). He cares for Max greatly to the point of great personal sacrifices to the limit of letting her go and death. For personal reasons he has personal hostility and hatred for Fang. He seems to attract the attention of random girls (much to his liking). When triggered, he seems to be violently unstable. Physical Appearance Dylan has been described to be extremely good-looking; he's over six feet tall, with dark, honey-colored hair and turquoise eyes the color of the Caribbean. He is bulkier and more muscular than Fang, but this is just because he had regular access to food. His wings are a warm chocolate brown, darker than Max's or Nudge's. Max compares him to a hawk but also says that his wings are shorter and broader than the Flock's wings, built for power instead of speed. Abilities Flight Like the rest of the Flock, Dylan has wings. He was taught how to fly by Max in a missing chapter, where she supposedly pushes him off the roof, beforehand saying, "Well, first we have to push you off the roof." He is also described to have shorter and broader wings than the rest of The Flock Enhanced Sight Dylan has amazing sight; for example, he can see the International Space Station from Earth, and also hints that he can "see things happening far away, can see people across oceans—maybe even across time". In "Nevermore," Max compares Dylan's sight to the Hubble Space Telescope. He is able to see the meteor approaching Earth shortly before it strikes, indicating pyschokinesis. Healing He can also heal small wounds sustained by himself with his saliva, though this doesn't work with others. Singing His singing voice, which has been shown to be able to mesmerize people, has been described to be like honey and "stop a wild dog in its tracks." Relationships Max The Voice told Max that Dylan was "designed for her", citing him as being her "perfect other half". In ANGEL, Dylan tells Max that, although he was initially programmed to want to be with her, he has also developed true feelings for her. With Fang away on his own mission, Max slowly begins to slip out of her former relationship and into a strange and different variety of feelings for Dylan. Margaret A. In Maximum Ride Forever, Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen creates a Max replacement who named herself Margaret A. for Dylan. However, Dylan knows he could never be with her because he loved Max. Trivia * Dylan's favorite color is bright green; he wore green size-twelve sneakers in Maximum Ride Forever. * In Nevermore, it is said that Dylan is eager to go to school and is interested in science. * Some readers claim that Dylan is disliked more than Erasers, M-Geeks, Flyboys, Horsemen, Cryenas, Jeb and Doctor G-Hagen combined, as he drove a wedge between Max and Fang just as they were realizing their true feelings for one another. * Although many people don't know it, a secret version known as Trojan Dylan, who does not appear in novels, was made. Trojan Dylan looks like a normal Dylan, but actually has a bunch of Mini-Dylan's inside of him. They burst out of his stomach and grow into full size Trojan Dylan's in ten seconds. Fifty of them can be held at a time. * In ''FANG ''Dylan is said to be eight months old, but in ''Nevermore ''he is supposed to be two years old, although less than a year has passed. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Mutants Category:Experiments Category:Hybrids Category:Avian-human Hybrids Category:The Flock Category:Clones Category:Deceased